


無理

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	無理

大野智宝宝乱搞后被门把惩罚的play  
划重点：已经乱搞了！前面不洁！  
不能接受的姑娘可以右滑退出啦~

 

私たちほかには、全·然·無·理·  
你只能接受我们。

こんな重さは、もう無理に受け取れた……  
这样的惩罚、已经受不了了……

 

1>

“啊……大家看到网络新闻了吗？”

 

“大叔居然敢玩的这么厉害呢。真是吓到我了。”

 

“经纪人打电话来了哦。”

 

“真是头疼。O酱也太随心所欲了。我们可是都在好好的禁着欲哦？”

 

“嘛……先不接了。电话。赶在事务所之前，好好的教育一下智君吧。”

 

2>

 

当红男艺人、岚的队长，昨夜被目击携女性进入酒店房间！

 

啊……真头疼。

 

只是最近压力太大了罢了。他本来就是懒散自由的性格，偏偏给他设定了这样一个束缚的框架。艺人为什么就不能有偶尔一两天失魂落魄、放浪形骸的生活呢。

 

算了。还是等一下去道歉吧。

 

刚踏进这个业界自己就该明白的。这是一份贩卖梦想的工作。

 

如果手机开着机的话，就会一刻不停的振动。手机上全是未接来电。经纪人上司和前辈，几乎所有认识的名字都在通话记录里紧急集合了。

 

唯一奇怪的是，四个弟弟中并没有一个人有打来电话。

 

3>

 

在这种问题上，他忽然诡异的感觉到了岚作为团队的团结一体，这种事……大家也都是可以理解的吧？所以在外界的责怪中，他们四个选择了不去诘问他。

 

他捂得严严实实，打了计程车回家。天色还早，但是他没有办法去工作。说实话，进事务所之后，就很少在这个时间点呆在家里了。最近比起画画他更偏爱钓鱼，有休息日也会一大早离家去海上。他没有防备地打开了家门，虽然是白天，因为闭紧的窗帘，玄关处还是昏暗不已。他总觉得哪里不对，有些迷惑地打开鞋柜换上拖鞋，心里不停犯着嘀咕。

 

忽然他生生地打了个寒颤：他早上起来一定会拉开窗帘，怎么可能回家的时候窗帘自己合上了？

 

大野智顿觉背后汗毛倒竖，猫一样地无声地向后退了两步，想悄然离开这里再想办法解决。然而刚刚转过身去，手搭在把手上，就感到背后有熟悉的气息扑了过来。他一个愣神，熟悉的熏香味道飘过来，他意识到是自己的弟弟搞的恶作剧，于是轻笑了一声：“什么嘛，原来是翔君——”

 

而樱井翔并未回他的话，反而是一反常态地将他横抱起来，冲着里面喊道：“我抓到尼桑了哦，大家。”

 

4>

 

大野智有点犯迷糊。眼前是熟悉的人，但这几个人脸上的表情他读不懂。虽然之前被他们的体贴感动了，但他觉得自己还是应该先认错为妙，毕竟做了错事还晕乎乎地被曝光了的确是他做得不对，于是在樱井翔的怀里挣扎着想要下来，却被那两双肌肉结实的手臂牢牢地捆缚住，他只好侧着头，一本正经地：“我会……想办法解决的，这次是我不对……下次不会被发现了。”

 

“诶？态度这么好，真是意外。”二宫笑道，“不过大叔，恐怕你还不知道自己错在哪里了。”

 

“真让人失望。”在一片昏暗中，樱井翔摇了摇头，“哥哥错过了最后一次缓刑的机会。”

 

相叶活动了一下肩膀：“你们还不了解O酱嘛？别拐弯抹角的了，直接一点不是很好嘛。”

 

松本则阴沉着脸一言不发。樱井把大野抱向卧室，他们五个一向台上亲密台下懂得分寸，都尊重彼此身为男人的自尊，不会做这样出格的举动。但是挣了两下没有挣开，又眼见四个人脸色不善，他还是心里打着鼓，也不敢轻易地挣扎，怕再次惹怒大家。

 

但是他越来越觉得事情的走向十分诡异，忍不住颤抖着喊道：“你们在说什么？你们疯了吗？！”回应他的是四个人沉默，以及没有停下来的动作。 终于在松本润走上前来一把将他掀翻过去的时候，恐惧的情绪一口气爆发了。

 

“你们要干什么？！快放开我！”

 

松本摁着他的侧脸将他的头贴在枕头上，相叶握住他的胯，把他摆出了屁股高翘的姿势。一对竹马配合着，二宫解开了他的皮带，连着里面的内裤一起脱掉了他的裤子，顿时他就如同待宰的羔羊一样，赤裸裸地被架在了刑台上。

 

他都顾不得脸红，脑子里只有想要逃离这种窘境的念头，拼命地、没有形象地挣动着，却又被刚刚折回去拿道具进屋来的樱井翔制住了双臂。他吓得眼泪都憋不住了，大颗大颗地滚落下来渗进蓬松柔软的枕头里。

 

“好了，别挣扎的这么厉害了。做错了事情就要受到惩罚，这可是小学的老师都会教的事情哦？”相叶笑眯眯地说道，二宫接替了他的工作制住了大野的腰肢，而相叶顺手往细嫩的臀肉上甩了一巴掌，清脆的声音让大野脑中嗡的一下彻底懵了，原本使劲绷紧的四肢都瞬间松了下来，两条光溜溜的腿跪在床上微微的打颤。

 

相叶从樱井那里接过了润滑剂，往自己的右手和大野的腿间都涂上了滑腻的一厚层，手指推着润滑剂探进穴口，初次从外面被撬开，难耐的呻吟仿佛从喉咙被挤压出来一样，音色和往日那睡不醒一样的嗓音略微不同，沾染了十足情色的味道。

 

“不好好接受教育的话，是不会长教训的啊。”相叶舔了舔嘴唇，“O酱乖乖的承认错误的话，或许教育强度不会特别大的哦。”

 

大野感觉耳膜鼓胀的不行，外界的声音都听的不太清晰，唯独没法听漏自己下半身在相叶手指的抽插下发出的咕啾咕啾的黏腻声响，羞耻的水声在敏感神经的放大下震耳欲聋。不知不觉间，相叶和樱井换了位置。

 

相叶噘着嘴闪到一边，二宫看他那个失望的表情，忍不住吐槽道：“相叶氏你这就别惋惜了好吧？我和润君还什么都没说呢。”

 

松本脸上的表情没有松动的迹象。自己往日疼爱着的哥哥做出这种令人失望的事情，心里的不爽还没有消散的意思。

 

他茫茫然地用余光看过去，樱井翔正在干脆利落地解开皮带，在自己完全勃起了的肉棒上裹了一层润滑剂，热烫的头部就顶在了刚才被相叶打开了的穴口上。甚至因为充沛的润滑剂，肉棒已经浅浅地滑进去了一点。

 

快要被男人侵犯的恐惧唤回了些许清醒，力气也稍微回到了自己的身体。刚刚其他的三个人放松了钳制，他就趁机往前爬了一步，暂时地甩脱了樱井。然而床上小小的一步根本算不上什么，松本立马掐住他的后颈将他拖回原地，樱井也默契地再度抵住胆怯的小穴，大野忍不住惊叫出声：“樱井翔！！你想干什——啊、啊？……啊呜、呜……”

 

质问还没有出口，就被坚硬滚烫的肉棒重重地侵入，他顿时声音变了调。而樱井似乎并不想再听大野虚张声势的质问和威胁，不给他留适应的时间，全部插入的瞬间便挺动着腰大开大阖地抽插起来。

 

即使没有问出口，这么多年了，樱井翔几乎是看他的表情就知道他想说什么：“尼桑在明知故问吗？明明自己玩的那么厉害，不会不知道这是什么吧？”

 

大野的脸涨得通红，上气不接下气地发出了奶猫一样连绵的呜咽声，小爪子想握住点什么东西缓解过度了的官能刺激，但是一点力气没有，抓不住松本的手，只能虚虚地搭在他的手心上。

 

松本被这么一搭，表情倒是缓和了一些，盯着那握不住拳的手不知道在想些什么。

 

5>

 

说来也不奇怪，他们四个人也和饭一样，是大野智的声控。无论是唱歌时候的清亮还是OFF状态的黏糊，都喜欢的紧。所以他们唯一不用讨论的就是谁都不会去用他的嘴，就让他的嘴空闲着，好发出些可爱的声音。

 

樱井高潮后撤开了身体下了床，整理好衣服带上卧室的门出去了。这个时候大野已经被插得软绵绵的，一点力气都没有，于是二宫暂时松开了手，松本仍旧爱不释手地抚摸着大野身上未被晒黑的，白净的肌肤。

 

二宫喝了一口水，瞥了他一眼：“J还真是喜欢白皮肤的大叔。”

 

相叶把大野翻过来，正脸朝上，握住他的腿根，打开了他的双腿。他的眼睛还没有聚焦，迷茫地喘息着，两腿间被一览无余的感觉让他有些不安，想要试着合上腿，却只能在相叶的强制下大开着。他的臀间湿的一塌糊涂，相叶没怎么遇到抵抗就轻松地一插到底。大野也已经迷糊了，扬起脖子发出一声长长的呻吟，侧过脸去揪住了松本。后者半躺在大野旁边，衣着整齐，被小猫爪子揪住了T恤的下摆。

 

他叹了口气：“你说他这么可爱，看起来年纪也小，那女的是不是恋童？”

 

二宫噗地笑了出来：“这可是个十足的大叔哎？我看就是润君过保护了，才把他越宠越小越宠越没数的。”

 

6>

 

不知道什么时候，他被带进了浴室，身边的人也只剩下了松润和二宫。他不喜欢泡澡，但是就像他不喜欢看电视还被忽悠着买了80寸彩电一样，装修的时候也被人忽悠着买了宽大的浴缸。他被夹在两个人中间，前后都被人用高热的性器暗示性十足地摩擦着，他害怕的想要干呕，却又无处可逃。

 

“不让我们来家里，是不是因为家里有女人？嗯？”二宫含着他一边的乳头，含糊地问道。大野不搭腔，他便用牙齿啮咬着那颗胀痛的乳粒，大野受不了，带着哭腔摇头：“没、有……”

 

因为背后就是松本健壮的胸膛，大野的背猫的更厉害了。松本跟着他身体弯曲的弧度一起弯着腰，一手扶住他的额头，舌头舔起了他的耳廓。被咬着乳头，他禁不住挺起了胸，这样又把敏感的耳朵送进了松本手里。他泣不成声地想要躲闪，松本顺势抬起他的腰，肉棒卷携着一股热水插了进去。松本舒服地低叹出声，松开他的耳朵转而舔弄起他圆滑的肩头。大野哆嗦着嘴唇，被面前的二宫吻住，一时浴室里没有了诱人的呻吟，只剩下双唇贴合处偶尔漏出来的水声。

 

二宫的手往下探去，一对末子眼神一碰，松本便会意地把大野的右腿抬起来挂在浴缸壁上。大野只觉得这个姿势又让他的后穴打开了一分，几乎都咬不住松本的肉棒，热水又接连涌了进去。后来他觉得越来越涨，终于艰难地垂下眼睛看了一眼自己早就惨不忍睹的下身，这一看把自己吓的当场大脑当机。原本狭小的窄缝如今被撑到一丝皱褶不剩，不仅含住了松本的肉棒，居然还插着二宫的手指。

 

“呜不……”他甩着湿漉漉的刘海，无力地摇着头。

 

二宫把手指撤了出来，扶着被冷落了很久的肉棒，顺着刚刚撬开的缝隙，贴着松本就往里顶去。大野几乎绷紧了身体的每一块肌肉，紧张到大腿根都开始抽筋。松本揉捏着他的大腿，轻声在他耳边安慰着。大野眼神都涣散了，脑袋靠在松本的肩膀上，虚弱地喘着气。

 

真正的地狱在二宫全部插入之后，两个人开始默契地一个人顶入一个人抽出，前列腺上始终遭受着沉重的击打，小小的穴口也时时刻刻地撑大到两根肉棒的宽度。大概是冲击太过猛烈，刚才还极度排斥从后穴取得快感的身体居然服软了，肉棒颤颤巍巍地站了起来，像坏掉的水管一样从前端断断续续地流淌出白浊。

 

然而这副凄惨的景象却让两个人更加血脉贲张，动作大到浴缸里水花飞溅，然后在两个人同时顶入的瞬间，大野大声哭了起来，肉棒终于正常地射出了一股股精液。被后穴激烈地绞紧，松本先忍不住高潮了。二宫在大野正面，眼见大野拼命地吸气，几乎已经不会往外吐气了，也就不多坚持，草草地插了两下就缴了械，捋着胸膛帮他顺气。

 

大野甫喘上气，便浑身虚软地倒在松本怀里，歪着头昏了过去。松本把他拉扯起来，后穴颤巍巍地吐出刚刚肆虐的凶器，可怜巴巴地敞开着，根本无法闭合。

 

“呜哇，糟了……要漏出来了。会被翔桑骂的。”二宫跨出浴缸，从卧室里拿回一根粗大的按摩棒。大野迷迷糊糊地感受到再度被插入，几乎失去了弹性的肠穴乖顺地含住了按摩棒，没什么力气地轻轻收缩着。但比起刚刚的折磨这实在不值一提，于是他下意识地、委屈地呜咽了两声便再没了反应。

 

7>

 

这……他可不知道怎么面对这种状况。耳边的声音从模糊变得清晰，他不愿意承认自己已经从昏迷中醒来。不知道昏了多久，只是醒来的时候屁股仍旧处于被打开的状态，第一次遭受这样的对待，他还不懂得控制自己的身体，肠肉开始不受控制地蠕动，按摩棒上的螺纹随着他的呼吸规律地抚慰着饥渴的内壁。

 

“呐……你看，不仅是鼻子在动，屁股也在动哦。”二宫含笑道，“爱拔桑，快来看。以后别再说抽王八的时候看不出来大野桑鼻子哪里在抽动了，这里可是动的很明显呢，就算是爱拔桑也能轻易地发现哦。”

 

二宫的手顺着他的脊椎滑下去，深陷进股缝，恶劣地抓住手柄小幅度地抽送。他猛地僵硬起来，身体也渐渐地蜷缩，但就是暗暗地咬紧了牙关不给更多的反应。

 

“抽王八这么色情吗？利达不被允许穿裤子吗？”相叶也靠了过来，坐在床上扭过身，拍了拍大野的头。刚刚在浴室淋湿了的头发已经被细心地吹干了，平时打着发胶看不出来，如今刘海软软地垂在额头两侧，看起来倒有几分像刚出道时候的长发形象。

 

“松润肯定很中意利达这个造型啊。”二宫感叹道。

 

大野平时总是穿的保守过时，人设也是非常中规中矩，就连上anan的时候，他都不会被要求脱衣服，最多就是衬衣领子多开一个扣子。他们四个对此的看法倒是十分一致，不脱更好，如果被别人把身体看了去，想想就觉得心态要爆炸。

 

相叶把大野从床上抱了起来，赤条条的身体接触着他的手臂，他大敞着浴衣，毛茸茸的脑袋就贴在他胸前。虽然知道时间还很多，可以悠闲地享受，相叶还是禁不住一阵心猿意马。

 

8>

 

樱井翔翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，面前的电视屏亮着，放着字母岚时期的录像带。

 

“那个时候大野桑可乖了。”樱井感叹着，“满脑子就是唱歌跳舞做综艺，也没这个闲情逸致跑出去乱搞。”

 

松本润则坐在窗边的吊椅中，长腿来回摆动，舒适的藤椅便载着他轻轻摇晃着。他退出了推特的界面，点了点头：“也不知道为什么，越长大越管不住了。”

 

谁都不知道，他们五个人居然是这样的关系。不如说，包括大野智在内，所有人都不知道他们四个人抱着这样的心思。恰好当时他们的想法与社长完全重叠了，千方百计地把这位身在京都、白衣飘飘的美少年拐去了夏威夷，从那一刻开始，这只小猫就被套上了项圈，彻底地落入了他们手中，只是又高傲又自我、不怎么关注外界如何的猫对此并没有自觉。

 

他们这小十年，过的难耐却暗喜，玩着养成哥哥的游戏，乐此不疲。如果没有这则丑闻，酒酿得越久越醇，他们或许会继续忍耐下去，然而小心翼翼地喂养着的哥哥居然做出了这样的出格的事情……

 

是时候换一种养成方法了，樱井想，然后四个人一拍即合。现在……就是这个状态了。赤裸着的哥哥被相叶从卧室里抱了出来，松本站起身来，把吊椅的位置让了出来。吊椅里铺着柔软的墨绿色靠垫，白皙的身体往上一放，深浅一对比竟然显出了些略带淫邪的美感。

 

相叶直起身来，摸着下巴笑道：“没想到利达家里真的有吊椅啊。真是哦虾类~”

 

松本坐在吊椅周围的地毯上，抓住扶手晃动着吊椅。相叶俯下身与大野接吻，二宫则又从卧室里拿出了一堆小道具，饶有兴趣地往大野身上比。大野坐在吊椅上，本来按摩棒就比躺姿插入的深，又因为吊椅的摆动，插入的角度还在刁钻地变化。二宫肉乎乎的手扶起了他不知何时勃起的肉棒，捋动了两下，然后将冰凉的金属贴上高热的性器。大野被冰的哆嗦了一下，眼睛倏地睁开了，恰好和二宫对上了眼。

 

“我就知道你吃这一套，”二宫猫嘴一翘，有些怪异地笑出了声，“嗨，这个送给你——”

 

“什、……啊……”被冰凉的金属环缚住了根部，大野顿时难受地眯了眼，“不要……这个、不喜欢……”

 

“那利达就是很喜欢后面的玩具了？”二宫故意曲解他的意思，推开按摩棒根部的开关。按摩棒突然开始了强烈的振动，大野瞬间飚出了眼泪，嘴巴缺氧似的张开，本能地挣扎了起来，藤椅与支架连接处的锁链接连发出金属碰撞的清脆声音。

 

“披萨分好了哦。”樱井从厨房探出头来，“先过来吃个饭？”

 

松本从地上站起来，回了一声“知道了”，然后两手钻过大野的腋下，就这样把他扶了起来。大野腿早就软了，站都站不住，但是松本没有抱他的意思，执意拉扯着他，让他深一脚浅一脚地自己走了过去。松本在右边架着他，二宫则在另一边，偶尔把滑出身体的按摩棒重新推回身体深处。

 

从起居室到餐厅，短短的路程硬是让大野出了一身汗，晶莹的汗珠从身上各处凝聚成水珠，连刚刚干燥的发丝都被打成了绺儿。樱井看到大野这样一副模样出现在餐厅，不禁皱起了眉，折回起居室调高了中央空调的温度，冲末子责怪道：“尼桑没穿衣服身上又这么湿，感冒了怎么办？”

 

二宫从相叶手里接过浴巾，让大野坐在他腿上，从上到下好好地把大野擦干了。他从宽大的浴巾中露出一张委屈巴巴的小圆脸，眼中含泪地望着樱井翔，习惯性地向温柔理性的二弟发出求救信号。然而樱井像平时一样微笑着走近了他，大野颤悠悠地朝他伸出双手，活像一只被欺负狠了的大型猫咪在要抱抱。

 

樱井翔还是笑着，捉住他的手，下一秒，一把冰冷的手铐落在了他细细的手腕上。

 

9>

 

“呜……哈、……”

 

因为手被合着拷在餐桌的桌腿上，两个脚腕也被丝带绑在一起，他只能小幅度地并起双腿摩擦，然而对缓解涨疼的阴茎起效甚微。

 

四个人围坐在他家的餐桌旁，桌子上摆着寿司拼盘和12寸的鸡肉披萨，这样的混搭大概是之前叫好的外卖。他们刚刚结束了在卧室和浴室的混战，用精液将他屁股里灌的满满的，然后插入了尺寸不小的按摩棒，把他拷在了桌脚上。

 

“我刚才看了一眼手机……真烦啊。还不接经纪人的电话吗？”

 

松本拿起一块披萨往嘴里送去，腮帮子鼓鼓的，说话有些口齿不清：“没关系，社长没有生气哦。”

 

二宫挑起眉，小尖嗓喊道：“真的？不会吧？”

 

“嗯……翔桑刚刚跟社长通过电话了。”松本把嘴里的东西咽了下去，“说是这点媒体还是能压下去的，不过如果这次能让智君乖一些的话，花点时间也无妨。你看他一开始根本没有悔过的意思嘛。”

 

大野蜷在相叶和樱井脚下，已经开始犯迷糊了，根本听不到他们在说什么。相叶垂脸看着大野，后者脸上泪痕纵横交错好不精彩，身上满满的都是他们制造的红痕。

 

“从来没见过利达这个样子呢。”相叶用脚轻轻碰着他十分精神的性器，大野悲鸣一声，禁不住往后缩了缩。

 

“其实大野桑也没吃饭吧。折腾了这么久该饿坏了。”松本说着，离开位置去冰箱里取出纯牛奶，倒了满满一杯返回餐桌。然而大野蜷在地毯上，脸贴着地，根本没法顺利地喝进去。

 

松本抚摸着他发白的嘴唇，蹲下身去跪坐在地，含了一口牛奶后将他拉起来，捏住他的后颈哺喂了进去。大野饿着肚子，从松本嘴里尝到了甘霖，便如同喂不饱的猫儿一样伸着舌头想要索取更多。

 

这样喂了他几口后，大野有些清醒了，咬着嘴唇抓住松本不想放手。

 

“想结束吗？”樱井问道。

 

大野似乎看到了隧道尽头的亮光，忙不迭地点头，哭腔道：“受……受不了了、前面好痛……”

 

“只是想射了嘛。”二宫转向樱井，拔高了嗓音好像是正直不阿的班长在向老师汇报情况，脸上还一副天真无邪的样子，“翔桑！你看他！只考虑下半身，说什么都不认错！”

 

大野一懵，反应过来自己即将被二宫重新推入一片漆黑看不到头的隧道，慌忙哭着摇头，求饶道：“我没有、我知道错了！nino、翔君……我不要了、我不要了……”

 

他一时想不出怎么摆脱这窘境，于是只能耍赖，一遍一遍地喊看起来心最软的樱井的名字。谁知樱井不为所动，重新往碟子里挤了一堆芥末，往嘴里送了一枚寿司，表面上还是笑盈盈的，实际上眸中冷酷的色彩连大野都能读出来。

 

“大野桑不是不懂怎么控制欲望吗？那只能把大野桑放置play了哦。像戒毒那样。”樱井叹了口气，“谁让哥哥这么不乖？不仅犯错，还不认错。”

 

“不过……如果只对我们四个有毒瘾的话，也没问题哦。”相叶补充道，“我们四个可是随时都可以满足O酱的嘛。”

 

10>

 

后穴变得麻木，刚刚激烈的振动现在几乎已经感受不到了。

 

四个人一边聊天一边吃饭，在餐桌上耗费了很久的时间。 兴许是时间太长，按摩棒的电池都快耗尽了，振动才显得没那么精神了。男人们用过了餐，把他解放出来重新带回了卧室，抽出按摩棒。穴肉仿佛对突然的放松感到了迷茫，然而这种迷茫没有持续太久，男人高热的性器便再次碾过了疲乏的肉壁。

 

大野低低地哭着，嗓子都哑了，发出的声音显得无精打采。

 

“刚才我和润君一起插进去了哦。利达意外的很有天赋呢。”

 

轻易地采纳了恶魔的建议，大野的反抗也无济于事，便被摆弄着趴在相叶胸前，环住他的脖颈，头搁在他一边的肩膀上，哭叫着被樱井从身后插入。再次被撑大到不可思议的地步，他哭的上气不接下气，被樱井安慰似的吻住也没有丝毫缓解。

 

“想射吗？”松本在他耳边呢喃着。

 

大野艰难地侧过脸看他，伸出手，颤抖着挂在他的脖子上，哽咽道：“求你、……”

 

“知道为什么现在能射了吗？”

 

回应他的是大野迷茫的眼神。

 

“这个笨蛋是想不明白的啦。”二宫手放在贞操环上，轻轻抚弄着青筋突起的肉棒，“润君你还是直说好了。”

 

松本叹了口气，曲起指节刮着他鼓鼓的小脸：“因为是我们在和你做爱啊。如果不是我们的话，这个，”他把手伸下去，修剪的圆润的指甲抠弄了一下湿润的铃口，“……绝对不能射。”

 

大野哆哆嗦嗦地闭上了眼，小鼻子一抽一抽的。

 

二宫逼问道：“不答应吗？不答应的话，就让它一直硬着。一直……一直，只用后面高潮，一滴都不让射，变成前面再也不能勃起的可怜猫咪哦。”

 

大野摇着头，崩溃地趴在相叶肩头，小爪子不听话地往下面伸，想自己解开紧束着性器的刑具，还妄图不接受这不平等的条约。

 

樱井从后方蹭着他的头发，表现出了十足的耐心：“一天还不到，让这个固执的家伙低头是不可能的啦。”

 

“还是翔桑说的对。”二宫摇摇头，失望地离开了床。

 

“不过没关系，”樱井笑道，“反正时间还很长。”

 

#

“我说了你们不用跟着我。”他抱着钓竿委屈地垂下小脸，“我不会跑的。狡兔三窟，我的藏身处都被他们翻了个底朝天了，所以我除了他们那里，真的无家可归了。”

 

身边一圈的保镖没有作声，他又小心翼翼地开口：“我又没有他们四个人火，跟这么多staff不是很可笑吗。”

 

“您别说任性的话了。”鼻梁上架着墨镜的高大男人淡淡地开了口。

 

“……”他重重地叹了口气，从小板凳上站了起来，“没意思，回家吧。”

 

#

 

说起来……那场荒唐的惩罚是怎么结束的呢？

 

那两天，一直以来披着乖顺外衣的弟弟们把他从里到外吃了个遍。即便是夜晚，他们纷纷睡去，也硬是要他含着按摩棒，双手被束着躺在他们中间。如同熬鹰一般，在臣服之前，他连休息都不被允许。

 

过程他记得都不太清了，只记得最后自己百般无奈地说出了男人们想要得到的答案，被允许释放之后便失去了意识，昏昏沉沉地睡了很久。

 

醒来的时候，一睁眼就是二弟那双漂亮夺目的桃花眼。他太了解樱井翔了，目光相接的一瞬间就能看出樱井翔掩饰之下的疲惫。他有点痛恨自己，就算是被这样对待之后，甫一看到他们还是提不起所谓的憎恶和怨恨之情。

 

这么多年来，对他们的宠爱已经变成了习惯。

 

真是可怕的习惯。他改不掉了。除了放任弟弟们的掠夺，他别无选择。

 

#

 

大野悠闲地度过了一周的假期。外面风头正盛，他被媒体曝光也无从辩驳，更何况他的性格如此，大概世界上除了四个弟弟以外，再也没有别的事情能让他低头了。

 

所有的事情只能交给他们和事务所处理，而他则被扔给了一群保镖。虽然没有被限制住自由，但是处处被人盯着，过的也实在是不好受。

 

但是谁让他们做出那样的事情来了呢。大野一边捏黏土一边想。就当是让他们提前预支了善后的报酬好了。

 

反正除了他们四个，他对这边的世界完全没有任何的牵挂。

 

#

 

很晚的时候，他们回来了。

 

大野捏了一天的黏土小人，早就累了。蜷在小人偶围起来的小圈子里，不仅手指是黑黑的，连衣服上脸上都是黏土的痕迹。他一边怨自己狠不下心来断了这种畸形的关系，一边又捏了大宫SK的黏土小人。他怎么看这对小人怎么喜欢，揪着蓝色小人的飘带就睡了过去。

 

他睡下去的早，睡时还不用开灯，只靠从窗外透进来的日光就能看的明晰清楚。

 

临近半夜，没一个窗户有亮光，整栋房子孤零零黑黢黢的。樱井先进门开了灯，跟在后面的二宫直接上楼去了画室。他对大野的一举一动向来是异样的敏感，知道这件事，相叶便三下两下跟在二宫身后一起上了楼。

 

一打开画室的门，果不其然听到了大野均匀的呼吸声。他被一地的小人包裹着，身穿着红格子围裙，看起来像是误入小人国的爱丽丝。

 

“还好铺了地暖……”二宫啧声道，“这么大的人了，玩起这个东西来没个够。”

 

他从大野手里拿出迷你的蓝色缎带，脸上不由得露出了一丝窃喜和心安。

 

为什么他们四个敢这么大逆不道……不过是吃准了他心里那一块，只为他们四个存在的柔软之地。他们用蛮横的手段击碎了大门闯入了那里，因为害羞和惊讶，大野本能地反抗挣扎，但是那里一旦失守，他也只能任由他们在其中翻滚闹腾。

 

“我来吧。”二宫轻轻推开相叶准备抱起大野的手，自己蹲了下来，膝盖发出了抗议的脆响。

 

平时最少抱大野的就是一块腹肌的二宫了，可是相叶并不觉得二宫抱不起来他……不是因为相信二宫的力气，而是因为深知大野过轻的体重。在出事之前，他刚刚结束电视剧的拍摄，为了电视剧他已经减重了小十斤。虽然他的脸带着些婴儿肥，乍一看胖瘦都看不明显，不过他们一旦越过宽大的衣服握上他的腰，立刻就能够发现他瘦的可怜的小身板。

 

现在更瘦了。瘦到小面包脸都能看出明显的塌陷，那两天两夜，于他来说太过冲击和甜美的煎熬，让他的黑眼圈都加深了不少。

 

在第一天二宫和松润带去洗澡的时候，他和樱井在起居室里一起点外卖。大野的嗓子都叫哑了，从浴室传出来的声音小而模糊。他正听的心疼，大野的声音忽然颤抖地拔高了，一个劲地说着不行办不到，随后惊恐地尖叫了一声，长久的沉寂中只能听见扑腾的水声和他断断续续的喘息和抽泣。他还从来没有听到过队长这样软弱的哭腔。

 

相叶蹭的站了起来，拔腿就要往卧室去。樱井拽住他的胳膊把他摁回位置，淡声道：“别让他觉得有人和他站在一个阵营。”

 

“可……”相叶欲言又止。

 

“你也知道，哥哥是特别的人……”樱井放下下好单的手机，揉着太阳穴闭上了眼睛，“要不然就缩着脖子当个乖弟弟，要不然就下克上一做到底。做了这种事情之后，你以为还能用一句住手回到之前的关系吗？”

 

#

 

他从下午开始睡，半夜一两点就睡饱醒过来了。耳边是二宫均匀的呼吸声，这家伙可是不到天蒙蒙亮就不睡觉的主儿，现在居然睡的这么沉。

 

二宫像抱抱枕一样缠着他，他一睁开眼就是二宫精致但疲惫的脸，以及那随着呼吸而微微颤抖的睫毛。他突然感觉肚子硌着什么，手抽出来往下面一摸，果然摸到了二宫从不离手的游戏机。他一动，屏幕上居然还发出了荧荧的光。

 

“你可真会折腾人……”

 

二宫眼睛半睁着嘟囔，从他手里接过游戏机切断了电源，随手扔到了枕边。

 

大野诚实地解释道：“因为硌得慌……”

 

“和你的小泥人睡了一下午一晚上也没见你硌得慌。”二宫睡的浅，又是被吵醒的， 声音喑哑的不行，但是吐槽的功力还是丝毫不减。

 

他早就习惯了与二宫之间这样的相处模式，只是软软地笑了笑不作声了，任由二宫再次抱紧了他，二宫眨了眨眼睛，转眼间就再次睡过去了。

 

大野抬了抬手，发现自己被禁锢的死死的，再乱动大概又会吵醒他。他想去摸一摸二宫的头发，但是只能没辙地笑了笑，用嘴唇碰了碰，他额头乱翘的刘海，叹了口气。

 

“偶尔也要依赖一下我啊……”

 

他想起他曾经也是这样认真地对逞强的翔君说过这话，但是翔君也只是笑了笑，说了好，却并没有真的放在心上。

 

#

 

时间渐渐远去。他还是正常参加了常规节目的收录，明明是他惹出了这么大的事情，自己却完全没有插手事后的公关。

 

收录现场的气氛一如往常。大野坐在乐屋的角落，没有像平时一样去和松润挤一张沙发。他远远地望着，翔君在看报纸，爱拔酱和松润在看剧本，nino则不见踪影，游戏机孤零零地躺在会议桌上。

 

他无聊地摆弄着他那块落后的翻盖手机，心里越来越空。

 

我……当初明明被你们信任，被委托，不只是因为年纪最长，而是因为足够可靠……才变成了队长、变成了所有人的尼桑吗？

 

虽然他并不想一枝独秀、不想给别人染上自己的色彩，他也不可能承担起其他人的工作，他更不可能去当主播去当司会当的那么出色。他是真的把他们当做自己的亲弟弟……他只想当一个好哥哥，一个能撑起一片天，能让优秀过人的弟弟们安歇片刻的哥哥。弟弟们越是强大，他越是收敛自己的光芒，只是为了能让他们自由自在无拘无束地发展。

 

没想到，这种退缩，却被认做软弱，却成为了他身上难以解脱的枷锁……

 

（未完）


End file.
